


Tootsies

by candy-cadet (thesmutlord)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (kinda), Dan Howell Is A Tease, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/candy-cadet
Summary: Dan checked the time on his phone. It had been just under 2 hours since they got to the restaurant. He sighed quietly, and opened a text to Phil. He had been patient but he was kinda over it now.Did you even see what socks I am wearingPhil tried to covertly glance down to his lap and choked on his mouthful of tart.





	Tootsies

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about the title I've been writing this for the past like. 8 hours. And I just need to post it. I couldn't think of anything better sorry.
> 
> Also this is the first fic I've written in like 5+ years so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope it's ok my friends.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading if you do.

Dan stared at his shirtless reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, contemplating how he could talk Phil into canceling their plans to go out. 

He was roped into having dinner with some of Phil's school friends who were in town for a few days. This scenario was absolute torture to him: taking an uber all the way across town, just to go to a restaurant he didn't even like very much, and then sitting through the whole meal with some people who he only met a few times. To be fair, they seemed nice enough. But Dan never quite had the opportunity to get to know them, as their only interactions were things like this, dinners where he was just required to play the supportive partner, interjecting small jokes and comments here and there, but mostly just ordering a lot of wine and fighting his eyes wanting to glaze over from the inside jokes and endless exchanging of gossip and giggles about people whose names he has never heard before.

He heard Phil stomping excitedly down the hallway as he walked past the closed bathroom door. He had gotten ready over an hour ago. Dan swiped deodorant under his arms and frowned at himself in the mirror, half-heartedly attempting to come up with a good enough reason to prompt Phil to send them their regrets at this late hour. He opened the bathroom door.

“Are you ready to go?” Phil called excitedly from somewhere in the apartment.

“Just getting my shirt. And shoes.” 

Phil's delighted squeak echoed down the hall. Dan smiled. He was never going to actually try to get Phil to cancel on his friends. He didn't have the heart. It just made him feel a bit better to fantasize about it.

***

A long car ride, two (surprisingly decent) courses and three and a half glasses of rosé later, Dan was actually feeling pretty good. Good, but bored. They were seated at a round table, which was fairly large for the four of them. Dan's cheeks were warm and he was smiling softly, enjoying his chance to really admire his partner as he chatted to his old friends. Lately they were usually only in public when interacting with other people. It had been a while since he was really able to sit and gaze at the older man's smile, and the way his eyes scrunch up when he laughs, how mature and handsome he looked with his new quiff haircut. It stirred up something deep inside him, the deep rooted love he had for this man, coupled with a raw need for his attention, amplified by the alcohol in his veins... Not to mention Dan secretly decided to wear Phil's favorite pair of thigh high socks under his pants. Live your best life.

Right around the time they requested the dessert menu, Dan was sliding his socked foot out of his shoe and slowly slid it up the inside of Phil's leg. Phil glanced over, eyes wide for only a moment, shooting Dan a look. A plea, or a warning maybe. Dan returned an innocent look over his wine glass as the waiter came back to take dessert orders. Phil's friends ordered theirs, and Phil began to order some kind of fancy tart, but ended with a voice-cracking squeak as Dan took this opportunity to slide his foot softly past Phil's inner thigh and settled it lightly between his legs. The server looked momentarily surprised but recovered quickly and turned to Dan, who declined dessert but requested a replacement for his nearly empty glass.

He started to wiggle his toes a little bit. He felt Phil shudder. And then with a sidelong glance in Dan's direction... open his legs a little more.

Biting back a smirk, Dan preoccupied himself with unlocking his phone and absentmindedly scrolling through his twitter feed, all the while rubbing the soft pads of his right foot gently into the warm space between Phil's legs, wiggling and squeezing his toes, periodically glancing up at Phil, reveling in the little bits of attention he was stealing.

“Did I tell you that Emma had a baby?!” the girl called Miranda (or Melinda, or something) squealed excitedly to Phil.

“No?!?” Phil all but shouted back. The trio all ducked around their phones again, chattering as the waiter dropped off their desserts. Dan thanked him as his empty glass was replaced with a filled one.

Phil casually snuck his hand below the table to rub the top of Dan's foot, running his thumb under Dan's toes. Dan squeezed his thumb in response and continued moving his foot, feeling the slightest hint of firmness starting to form. He added a little pressure, causing Phil to gasp softly.

“I know, I couldn't believe it either, but it's TRUE,” Marimba said in response, mouth full of cheesecake.

Dan checked the time on his phone. It had been just under 2 hours since they got to the restaurant. He sighed quietly, and opened a text to Phil. He had been patient but he was kinda over it now.

_It's been 2 hours. Can we go home now_

Phil, who already had his phone open, quickly responded.

_We are finishing dessert, just a little longer, I promise!!_

“We should like, go somewhere for drinks after this!” The other girl (Emma maybe? Emily?) exclaimed.

“Uh...” Phil glanced in Dan's direction. Dan smiled politely, then quickly tapped out a response to Phil.

_Did you even see what socks I am wearing_

Phil tried to covertly glance down to his lap and choked on his mouthful of tart. There was suddenly some definite firmness happening now. Emma thumped him on the back, looking concerned.

“You alright?” asked Marina, giggling.

“Fine!” Phil giggled back. “Actually I think it's getting a bit late for us, we have an early meeting tomorrow. But it's been so much fun catching up with you guys!”

Dan went back to his minor polite conversationing now that an end to the encounter was in sight. They paid the bill and said their goodbyes over hugs, making open ended vows to see each other more often, and climbed into separate ubers.

From the moment they climbed in the backseat, Phil had his hand on Dan's thigh, scooting in close to him.

“What are you playing at, wearing those to dinner?” Phil leaned in close to Dan's ear, barely murmuring above a whisper so their driver couldn't hear. “You were just planning to get me out of there as fast as possible!”

Dan smirked, glancing out the window. “Worked, didn't it?”

Phil sighed a short breathy laugh into Dan's ear, gripping Dan's thigh where the stretchy top of the thigh high socks were squeezing his soft flesh. Dan shivered, running his hand over Phil's, and zoned out listening to the mellow EDM playing through the driver's speakers, willing the drive to pass as quickly as possible.

***

Dan paused to hang up his jacket and slip off his shoes as he passed through the doorway of their flat. Phil closed and locked the door behind them, and his hand hadn't even left the doorknob when he pressed into Dan from behind, pushing his hips forward. He wrapped a hand around Dan's waist, sliding under his shirt to press flat against his stomach. Dan instinctively tilted his head to the right, a teasing smile turning the corners of his mouth.

“Thank you for coming to dinner with us. I know you were bored,” Phil murmured into Dan's exposed neck, free hand popping the button on Dan's jeans. Dan clasped his hand over Phil's.

“Phil, I know you're eager, but I am not stripping in our corridor.”

Phil grazed his teeth over the skin on Dan's neck, making him shiver. “Wouldn't be the first time.”

Dan, wanting to keep up his teasing, willed himself to seem nonchalant as he broke free of Phil's embrace. “Whatever. I'll meet you in the bedroom,” He glanced over his shoulder as he walked away.

He padded down the hallway, trailing his fingers along the wallpaper, the alcohol in his system making him feel lightheaded and loose. He put his phone on the nightstand and finished the job of undoing his trousers, peeling off the tight black stretchy denim and chucking them into the basket. He sat on the edge of the bed. Phil arrived only a moment later, pausing for a moment in the doorway to scan the other's body, subconsciously licking his lips as his eyes trailed over his thighs and down his legs. He loosened a couple buttons on his shirt and pulled it over his head as he approached his partner. He dropped it on the floor and nudged his way between Dan's legs, hands finding the spot where his soft skin slightly bulged out above where the elastic tops of the socks squeezed them. Dan leaned back on his elbows and lifted his right foot to nudge at Phil's crotch. Phil groaned, grabbing his ankle.

“It's actually pretty cute how quick you come unraveled when I do this,” Dan smiled. Phil unbuttoned and unzipped his fly hastily, pulling his pants open a bit. He tapped Dan's left leg, who automatically lifted his left foot to join the right one. Holding both his ankles, Phil rocked his hips, lightly rubbing his growing bulge into the soles of Dan's feet.

“Why don't you wear these more often?” Phil ran his hands over the soft material, thumbing over his arches and squeezing his toes.

“Because it's more special if it's just once in awhile,” Dan sighed, feeling his arousal growing from watching his boyfriend who was unable to take his eyes off Dan's feet curved around him. “Also because it took like a week for me to get out the stains from last time. D'ya know these are hand wash only? It's not easy to scrub that stuff out of black fabric...”

Phil's bulge was quite noticeably pushing out of the front of his unfastened jeans now, and he rubbed into Dan's soft arches a few more times before finally snapping out of it for a moment and looking up at Dan, who was still leaning back, propped up on his elbows, knees bowed out and feet together. Phil's eyes were already dark, panting with his mouth hung open, sending a jolt straight to his groin. Phil's hand trailed along the length of his leg up to his inner thigh and squeezed.

“You're so sexy,” Phil moaned as he leaned in to meet Dan for a heated kiss. Dan took advantage of his closer position to yank Phil's pants further down, not able to get them very far from his angle, but Phil took the hint, pulling them down the rest of the way and stepping out of them. Dan grabbed the back of Phil's head and pulled him closer while simultaneously crawling backwards, pulling the raven haired man on top of him and moaning into their kiss when Phil's erection rubbed against his growing one through both their boxer briefs, the cloth adding a delicious friction that both teased and amplified the feeling.

As Dan's head hit the pillow Phil chased his lips urgently, rolling his hips into Dan's, pulling a moan out of them both; Dan wrapped his legs around his partner and gripped his hair as Phil broke the kiss to trail wet kisses down his jaw and behind his ear to his sensitive neck. Phil ran one hand under Dan's shirt, grazing his ribs with his fingers and taking one nipple between his fingers, rolling it gently, while his other hand ran down the back of his leg, finding where the skin ended and the fabric began and running his fingers along that spot. Dan arched his back and moaned when Phil sunk his teeth into his neck. Dan slid a hand into the front of Phil's boxers and grabbed his cock, which was fully erect and already leaking a bit. He circled the head with his thumb, making Phil whine and bite down on Dan's neck again.

“Sit up,” Dan murmured.

Phil got up on his knees, staring down at Dan, who was panting with his shirt pushed up under his arms. Dan sat up just enough to pull Phil's boxers down just enough to let his erection spring free, heavy and red at the tip. Dan lifted his feet again and Phil guided them to either side of his member, creating a small gap between his arches. Phil moved his hips back and forward again a little, feeling the soft cloth fully wrapping around him. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly.

“Phil,” Dan panted, loving seeing his boyfriend completely lost in ecstasy. He started moving his feet, stroking his generous length. Phil moved his hips too, matching the rhythm. More precum was leaking out, soaking into the soles of Dan's socks. Dan moved his feet separately back and forth, rubbing the soft pads of his toes along one side, wiggling and flexing them, then switching sides, working Phil into a frenzy. Phil kept running his hands along Dan's legs, petting the soft material and squeezing at the flesh and muscle contained underneath. Dan pressed a palm into his own needy bulge, loving the feeling of Phil using him. Phil watched him and slowed his thrusts.

 

“Lube,” Phil ordered, and Dan had to break his position, rolling halfway over to retrieve the bottle from the bedside table. Phil grabbed the waistband of Dan's boxer briefs and pulled them down, over his stockinged thighs and then off completely, casting them aside. He coated his palm and fingers with the slippery substance as Dan repositioned his feet, arching around Phil's cock. Phil ran his slick hand over Dan's length a few times, rubbing the pad of his thumb into the slit as the room filled up with their combined moans, Phil's name tumbling from Dan's lips as Phil continued to thrust against Dan's feet and growl. Dan tried to keep up the rhythm of moving his feet as well but with Phil's hand squeezing and stroking him he found it much harder to keep up the timing. Too soon and Phil had removed his hand and re-lubed up his fingers. Dan's hands ran along the sheets, stomach fluttering in anticipation. Phil moved his hips forward again, rubbing his fingers between Dan's cheeks, teasing over his hole. Dan whined, squirming, unable to move his hips or arch his back because of the position of his legs. Phil's cock twitched between Dan's feet as Phil slid one finger slowly into Dan.

“Fuck, Phil...” Dan's thighs trembled, eliciting a deep moan from his boyfriend as he inadvertently squeezed at his erection. Phil paused, letting Dan adjust, reveling in the feeling of the tight hot hole wrapped around his finger while Dan's sexy soles encircled his swollen cock. He started to move his finger, earning more moans from the younger man under him, and in no time had him relaxed enough that he worked in a second, and then a third, adding more lube when needed and working him open. When he felt Dan was ready for him, he removed his fingers, causing Dan to whimper pitifully. He set Dan's feet back on the bed and removed his own boxers, wiping his hand off on them before throwing them off the bed. At this point Dan had reverted to a whimpering mess. Phil removed Dan's shirt and ran his hands down his chest and tummy, giving his neglected cock a gentle squeeze before coming to rest at his thighs once again. He ran his hands over the seam of one and dipped his first finger on both hands inside the elastic, and began to very slowly pull one of them down. Dan watched Phil's concentration face as he revealed the legs underneath. He peeled the sock all the way off and ran his hand over the top of Dan's foot, then ran it all the way back up to his thigh where the elastic part of the sock had been squeezing his soft skin all night. It left marks behind where it dug into his skin, texture from the fabric leaving bumps and lines. He leaned in and ran his lips and fingers gently over it, shuddering as he kissed and licked at the marked skin. He repeated the same process with the other sock, like a ritual. New beads of precum formed at his head.

Phil lifted Dan's hips to slide their thickest pillow below his hips, and he grabbed the lube a final time, coating himself. He moved Dan's legs so his soles were pressing against the front of Phil's shoulders, and lined himself up with Dan's entrance. As he started to push in, he grabbed one of Dan's bare feet and pressed it to his cheek. They moaned in unison as Phil slid in slowly, pausing to let Dan adjust, and just as his hips hit the plush cushion of Dan's cheeks, Phil slipped Dan's toes past his lips, moaning around them. Dan's thighs trembled and he whimpered Phil's name. Phil ran his tongue between Dan's toes sending white hot sparks up Dan's leg, making his cock twitch and his hole flutter. Phil began to move, setting a slow pace as he sucked and licked Dan's wiggling toes, running his hands up Dan's thighs and teasingly over his cock, just enough to keep it weeping and hard but not enough to distract from the things Phil was doing with his tongue. Phil let his toes slip out of his mouth and turned his attention to the other foot, suckling at those neglected toes instead, while Dan pressed the wet ones into his cheek, squeezing them over and over. Phil was moaning non-stop, his thrusts getting faster. He wrapped his tongue around the soft pads of Dan's toes and his eyes rolled back. Suddenly, Phil's cock pressed into Dan's prostate, causing a wave of searing hot pleasure to course through his veins. Dan was so wound up he could hardly take it. The toe sucking and the teasing touches were driving him insane. He needed more.

“Please Phil... Harder, please,” Dan moaned. Phil seemed to snap out of a trance and gazed down at his boyfriend. He finally, _finally_ wrapped his hand fully around Dan's angry red cock, rubbing the head with his thumb. He used his other hand to grip Dan's thigh and snapped his hips forward hard, hitting his spot dead-on, ripping a moan from his boyfriend. He almost completely pulled out, then followed up with another hard thrust... Then another... Picking up the pace gradually. Dan squeezed his toes against Phil's cheeks again, prompting Phil to turn his head and run his tongue along the underside of them, sending a fresh wave of lighting straight to Dan's groin. Phil slammed into Dan over and over, hammering right into Dan's prostate, grunting with the effort. It hurt just the right amount to feel incredible. Dan felt his climax building.

“Phil, so close, g-gonna, gonna-” Phil stroked him only a couple times before the pressure was finally released, Dan shooting ropes along his belly, stripe after stripe coinciding with Phil still slamming into him, coaxing the last of it out of him. Phil slowed down as Dan tried to catch his breath, his limbs starting to go limp. Phil slowly pulled out, still hard. He hesitated, but Dan already knew what he wanted. He moved his feet back to Phil's cock once more, wrapping them tightly around it. Phil moaned and held them together, thrusting fast, only a few more times before his whole body shook and he came, pulling back to coat Dan's toes, painting his soles, adding some to the mess on Dan's belly as he pulled out the last drops. Dan wiggled his goopy toes, watching the older man come down from his ecstasy. Phil grabbed a stray piece of clothes from beside the bed and wrapped Dan's feet in it so his legs could finally relax, and he fully collapsed on the bed, Phil laying down next to him. He planted a long, sweet kiss on his partner's lips.

Dan's eyes began to droop. “You're spoiled.” He lifted his head to look down at his stomach. “And I'm gross.” His head fell back onto the pillow with a soft thump.

“Shower?” Phil ran his fingers through Dan's mildly sweaty fringe.

“Fine. But you have to go start it. And YOU have to do the gross laundry this time. Including my socks.” Dan replied, still fighting to keep his eyes open.

Phil pressed another kiss to Dan's lips. “Deal. Totally. SO worth it.” He rolled out of bed. Dan moved to the side to try to find some cloth to wipe off his stomach but found a wet spot anyway.

“And you gotta change the sheets too!” Dan called after him with a smile, as his butt naked boyfriend happily strolled toward the bathroom.


End file.
